


Unremarkable/New

by Current521



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first kiss stuff, theoretically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Life in the cabin is unremarkable, as ordinary as anything can be in a time like this. And yet new.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Unremarkable/New

Their first kiss is unremarkable, as ordinary as anything can be in a time like this. They're sitting on the floor of the cabin, drinking tea. Martin finishes his first and puts his mug down, so Jon does the same although it's barely half empty.

"I love you," he says, looking over at Martin. It isn't what he planned to say, but it's what comes out of his mouth, and it rings true and is much better than anything else.

"Jon…"

"I do." He takes Martin's hand, gently, letting the other man free himself if he wishes.

He doesn't. "I love you too." Martin smiles, and it's soft and a little teasing and very, very fond. He looks at their hands, intertwined, resting on Jon's knee because there really isn't space between them to rest their hands on the floor. "But I think that's been obvious for quite some time."

"Yes, but—" He doesn't make it further; a flurry of movement, and Jon finds himself in Martin's arms. He tenses up, but then relaxes; it's where he wants to be, more than he imagined even a second ago. "Oh."

"Sorry."

"No, don't be." Jon puts a hand on Martin's cheek and smiles. "It's nice."

"Jon…" Martin is still smiling, but it's a little strange, a little incredulous. "Jon, are you going to kiss me?" His voice is as incredulous as his smile.

"The thought crossed my mind." Jon glances at Martin's lips and they look soft, and he  _ wants  _ to kiss him. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Martin smiles, and Jon takes a moment to watch that smile before leaning forward, just enough to press his lips to Martin's. They're as soft as he imagined, and warm like the rest of him.

Jon leans away only a second later. "I…"

"Jon, just don't." Martin smiles. "I think you're better off shutting up this once."

"I think I'm better off shutting up quite often," Jon replies, but he sinks back against Martin's chest and doesn't say any more.


End file.
